The use of calcium channel blocking compounds of the 1,4-dihydropyridine type for reducing metastasi s and neoplastic growth in mammals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,935. The antineoplastic action of the 1,4-dihydropyridines investigated (like Nimodipine and Nifedipine) is said to be attached to the calcium channel blocking activity of these compounds which permits them to be used in human medici ne for the treatment of vascular and cardi al disorders.--In U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,486 diaryl piperidine esters of 1,4-dihydropyridines and their use in cardiovascular diseases is disclosed.--In Application Ser. No. 031,834, filed Mar. 27, 1987, a certain enantiomer, (+)-3-methyl-5-[3-(4,4-diphenyl-1-piperidinyl) -propyl]-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-(3-nitrophenyl) -pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate, and its use for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases is claimed. The corresponding (-)-enantiomer, which has only an inferior antihypertensive activity, is mentioned in Ser. No. 031,834 only for comparative purposes.--In Application Ser. No. 272,775, filed Oct. 21, 1988, proceeding from PCT Application PCT/EP 87/00210, filed Apr. 17, 1987, 2-amino-1,4-dihydropyridines with a diaryl piperidine ester radical and their use in cardiovascular diseases is disclosed.